


Our summer will never go

by MrsLadyNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Non-Chronological, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight
Summary: Лето не уходит, оно навсегда остается в зелёных любимых глазах, которые смотрят на тебя с такой же любовью в ответ.Данная работа является сиквелом к фанфику автора LonelyPsycho "Summer's Gone":https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557076
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Our summer will never go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyPsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPsycho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer's Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557076) by [LonelyPsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPsycho/pseuds/LonelyPsycho). 



Прошло 10 лет с момента встречи Юры и Отабека…

…Не отдам  
Ни глотка того воздуха пряного  
Я в забвенье коварной судьбе.  
И закат над водою туманною  
Будет снится и мне, и тебе.  
Сине-розовый, жёлто-оранжевый,  
Фиолетовый и аметист.  
В цвет сирени природой наряженный.  
Необычен, задумчив и чист.  
Быстро гаснет шаманство заката.  
Бабье лето на сказки богато.*

POV Отабек Алтын-Плисецкий

Лошади шли шагом, мерно и мирно отмахиваясь шикарными, лично Юрой прочёсанными хвостами, от надоедливых кусачих «осенних мух». Почему говорят «осенняя муха», если до начала осени ещё два дня. Два дня, чтобы погулять на очередной свадьбе Милы, которая в этот третий (- Самый, самый, самый последний раз, мальчики! Клянусь) выходит замуж за конезаводчика, который выкупил для своего бизнеса всю развалившуюся и заброшенную деревню, где я и Юра познакомились.

Милин будущий супруг огородил всю территорию непосредственно деревни вместе с полями, засеянными овсом, лесом и речкой изгородью, как в американских вестернах, построил шикарный двухэтажный шале и отдельно дом для наемных работников, рядом — конюшни, ветлечебница и кухня, где готовят супер-пупер полезно-витаминный корм для арабских красавцев, несколько загонов для дрессировки и тренировки скакунов. Словом, всё продумано, механизировано, отлажено, упорядочено и приносит хорошую прибыль.

Уж где Мила познакомилась с таким хозяйственным мужиком, остаётся загадкой.

— На курорте, — как-то проболталась девушка в разговоре по Скайпу. Но в подробности и геолокацию не углублялась.

Мы доехали до «Юриного и Милиного поворота» (как мне рассказал Юра), где огромная ива укрывала их от летнего дождика. Поворота, на котором они всегда встречались. На нём они всегда прощались, расходясь в разные концы деревни. Юра уходил вправо, а Мила — влево.** Ива жива до сих пор, только ещё больше одряхлела и от очередного порыва ветра разломилась надвое. Эту часть Милин жених приказал превратить в скамейку. Ну, что ж. Неплохо. Тут мы и спешимся, и посидим. А лошадки похрумкают травку.

— Бека, — начал Юра, откусывая огромный кусок от сочного красного яблока, штук шесть родных братьев которого я предусмотрительно рассовал по карманам своей куртки перед поездкой. — Всё-таки русские лето и осень уникальны и не похожи ни на Канадские, ни на Швейцарские. Вот смотри: июнь был очень жарким, июль — холодным, да таким, что все деревья подумали, что наступил сентябрь, и начали менять цвет листьев, в августе — то жара, то холод, а в конце месяца пришло Бабье лето. Но… — тут Юра замолчал и снова впился в румяный бок яблока, — нам с тобой не надо заморачиваться и тосковать по уходящему лету, так как не нужно разъезжаться в разные города из деревни, школы и университеты уже закончены. Ну, и, наконец, мы вместе.

Я ничего не говорю, только беру Юрину ладонь в свою руку и целую костяшки пальцев.

Да, мы вместе. И лето никогда не закончится в зелёных любимых глазах, которые смотрят на меня с такой же любовью в ответ.

***

После того, как Юра нашёл кошку моей сестры и мы обменялись контактами перед отъездом в разные города, я сдержал обещание и еженедельно отправлял парню фотоотчёт о жизни Маркизы (так моя сестра звала свою любимицу). Сначала Юра просто просматривал фотки и кусочки видео и ставил лайки, потом стал их комментировать, я отвечал в ответ. Завязались долгие письменные диалоги. Когда писать нам обоим надоело, мы перешли в Скайп (и уже не еженедельно, а ежедневно, по вечерам).

Юра мне всегда улыбался так тепло и открыто, что порой казалось, будто тот последний день лета взял и решил задержаться навечно. Я не помню, когда осознал, что влюбился. Почему-то думается, что это чувство было подарком того последнего летнего дня. Оно было таким же тёплым, пахло яблоками и пряной листвой, горело августовскими звёздами в Юриных глазах с экрана монитора.

Как я прожил год, видя парня только на экране, не знаю… Но потом опять наступило лето… То наше последнее лето детства, когда позади остаются прятки, казаки-разбойники, ранние утренние рыбалки и катание на велосипеде, а впереди маячат выпускные экзамены (мои), выбор профессии и поступление в вуз. Я мечтал стать химиком и создать таблетку от всех болезней. Наивный мечтатель… А Юра спал и видел себя ветеринаром.

Но жизни, а точнее, судьбе, глубоко плевать на наши чаяния, надежды и мечты. С первого раза я не поступил в универ и ушёл на год в армию, решив поступать после. А у Юры перед выпускным балом умер дедушка (инфаркт. Больно уж тот июньский день был неблагоприятным из-за сильнейшей магнитной бури, и давление воздуха — слишком высокое). Меня не отпустили на похороны, но поступали в универ мы вместе (Юра — на биофак, я — на химфак). И в общежитие попросились поселить в одну комнату. Фактически тогда мы и стали близки, мы стали семьёй. Все студенческие годы я подрабатывал DJ, а Юра — в близлежащей ветклинике. На четвёртом курсе меня пригласили на стажировку в Канаду, а Юра уехал в Швейцарию. Опять Скайп, километры смс и страшная тоска по лету в зелёных печальных глазах.

На каникулах, после блестяще сданной сессии, Юра приехал ко мне в Канаду, где мы и поженились. Тогда парень и признался, что ему предлагают обучение в магистратуре и работу в Швейцарии, но он не знает, как быть, потому что не хочет расставаться со мной и видеться наездами и урывками. Я ответил, что срок моей стажировки тут подходит в концу, и, если Юра хочет, то я попробую поступить в магистратуру в тот универ, где будет учиться и он.

В тот год мы пахали как проклятые: сдавали языковый минимум, собирали документы, копили деньги, потом уже по приезде искали подходящую квартиру (и по расположению, и по цене, и по удобствам). И нам повезло, или, скорее, судьба решила, что хватит с нам печалей, проблем и трудностей, пора порадовать нас белой полосой.

***

Теперь мы живём в Цюрихе. Я работаю на кафедре медицины, Юра — в местной ветлечебнице. У нас небольшой двухэтажный коттедж с крошечным садиком в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы и до моей, и до Юриной работ. Мы вместе, у нас всё хорошо. Каждое лето мы приезжаем в гости на месяц или к моей семье, или к непутёвой (или уже нет?) Миле с обязательным посещением могил дедушки и Пёти (кот пережил деда всего лишь на неделю). Всё, о чём мы мечтали, сбылось. Хотя нет… Юра хочет завести кота, да всё как-то недосуг…

***

— Поехали, Бека, — выводит меня из-за задумчивости голос мужа, — а то Милка нас с собаками кинется искать.

— Поехали, — отвечаю я и первым подхожу к своей лошади.

***

И снова мирное неторопливое покачивание в седле. Юра едет впереди, и вдруг… его лошадь так резко останавливается, что мужа чуть не выбрасывает из седла.

— Бека, — орёт почему-то радостным голосом Юра, — гляди…

Я буквально слетаю с лошади и спешу посмотреть, на что так восторженно пялится мой благоверный.

На дороге на задних лапках стоит чёрно-серо-белый пушистый маленьких котёнок и передними лапками обнимает морду склонившейся к нему Юриной лошади. А та его осторожно облизывает. Юра снимает всё это чудо-действо на видео смартфоном, а я понимаю, что в Швейцарию мы вернёмся втроём (уж посодействует Милкин муж сбору всех необходимых справок?!).

Я поднимаю голову и смотрю на небо. Уже немного стемнело, и на чёрно-сером муаре небес зажглись золотом августовские звёзды. Надо же, даже не нужно дожидаться падающей звезды. И без неё Юрино желание исполнилось. Это всё проделки нынешнего странного лета…

…Вечер постепенно наползал.  
Над рекой заката шаль цветна.  
Бабье лето — выпитый бокал  
Летнего шипучего вина. *

**Author's Note:**

> *Отрывки из моих стихов
> 
> ** Цитата взята из работы " Summer's Gone» автора LonelyPsycho


End file.
